


Music and Food

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: modern cglre nein [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Regressuary, caregiver!Jester, children are ridiculious sometimes, little!molly, no editing we die like men, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: Prompt: character A is feeling really fussy and nonverbal and Character B feels out of their depth in trying to helpMollymauk has had a bad week and Jester doesn't know how to make it better.





	Music and Food

 

This was the youngest Jester had ever seen Molly, normally they seemed to be around the 4 or 5 mark, but they were almost a baby today. She had seen it coming for a while now, the past few weeks had been rough on all of them. Yasha was still on assignment and wherever she was had no reception so there was no way of knowing how she was doing, on top of that Molly had been working on a new routine for the circus and was having a rough time, Every day for the past week they had come home smelling like smoke, fresh burns littering their arms and chest. Obviously, Jester patched those up as soon as she saw them each evening but they clearly hurt! And of course, the smell of burning that lingered on Molly caused Caleb to be inclined to physically showing affection.

 

So in short, the past week or so had fucking sucked balls. 

 

So she wasn’t surprised that Molly was little and needy, but she really wished she knew why they wouldn’t stop crying! 

 

“Molly.” She cood, as she held the little, rocking them as she paced around the living room. “Molly, deep breaths, baby you need to stop crying you’re going to be sick!” 

Molly gulped down breaths but continued to cry, heaving sobs wracked their body as tears poured down their face and onto Jester's chest. 

 

She tried singing lullabies her mother had sung to her throughout her childhood, the crying didn’t stop. 

 

She tried making silly faces and noises, the crying didn’t stop. 

 

She tried offering dolls and soft toys, the crying didn’t stop.

 

“Molly baby,” She said, trying to keep her voice soft. She wanted to be soft and understanding, comforting, but she was feeling so out of her depth that she herself was on the verge of tears. “Why are you sad? Baby, I need you to use your words, come on sweet baby why are you sad?” 

She thought it was hopeless, she had been asking the same question for over 30 minutes now to no avail and yet. “I’m sad.” Molly managed to say between sobs, their voice hoarse. 

“Why are you sad baby?”

 

Another moment went by, Molly clearly trying to make the words come out but choking on the tears. “Music and nuggets?” 

Jester paused. “What?” She stopped pacing and sat down, Molly’s face still tucked into her neck. She managed to twist to look at their ruddy face, carefully avoiding their horns. “You want music and some chicken nuggets?” 

 

“Trolls has music.” 

 

“Your right it does have music. Do you want to watch trolls?”

 

“Music might make happy.” Molly was managing their breathing now, words coming more clearly. 

“Okay.” Jester took a moment to stare into the void. “So you want to watch Trolls and eat some nuggets. That will make you happy?

“Yeah.” Molly's voice was small and scratchy sounding, they were clearly exhausted. 

“Okay baby. I’ll put on Trolls and you can watch that while I make you nuggets. Sound good?” 

 

She felt Molly nod against her shoulder. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes a little, how typical, all those tears, because they wanted music and food. 


End file.
